


Oh, I don't want to say goodnight

by BiRadiant



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: (even tho my skills rly dont do her justice), Dinner Date, F/F, Fanart, Fancy date, Traditional Art, White suit janeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiRadiant/pseuds/BiRadiant
Summary: Art piece for the Star Trek LGBT gift exchange
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Kathryn Janeway
Kudos: 9
Collections: LGBT Gift Exchange 2020





	Oh, I don't want to say goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [einspunkteins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/einspunkteins/gifts).



> I love drawing soft cotent, I hope you enjoy it!

*Soft music plays in the background, and the warmth of the resturant and the wine and the company is soft in your stomach,*


End file.
